My Oh My
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Prompt at spn.het.love fic meme - Castiel/Jo - Castiel's first kiss. Fluffy really. R&R, x


**My Oh My**

**Prompt at .love comment fic meme: **_Castiel/Jo - Castiel's first kiss_

"Run, Jo!" Castiel called, grabbing the young Harvelle's hand before they ran along the long corridor of the haunted mansion he had been investigating with the Winchester boys, and Jo's mother, Ellen. Demons had surrounded the two of them, who had paired off to go search for the vengeful spirit. But now they were cornered by three demons. Castiel had immediately started to chant Latin, causing the demons to scream and clutch at their chests and heads, their eyes almost rolling back in their head. That was when Jo and Castiel made a run for it. Castiel was weak and wasn't able to teleport them out of the building.

"Where are we going, Cas?"Jo yelled. Suddenly they stopped outside a closet. Castiel yanked the door open and both of them got inside, closing the door behind them. Castiel raked the shelves until he found salt and put down a line at the bottom of the door before dropping the salt can to get his breath back. He leaned back against the shelving, noting how little room there was in the closet. And especially for two of them. Jo seemed out of breath too, her chest heaving as she fought to get her breath back.

"You okay?" she asked the angel, who nodded and smiled softly at her in the dim light of the overhead bulb.

"I'm fine ..." he said. "Dean, Sam and Ellen will get the demons and they'll find us." Jo smiled up at the angel. She suddenly realised that this was the first time she had really been so close to the angel, able to look into his eyes, and at his cheekbones, his beautifully sculpted jaw line. He really was a beautiful piece of work, his vessel. But she was sure his angelic being was just as beautiful. She suddenly felt closed in when Castiel put his hands at either side of her head, leaning against the shelving, the best he can in the small space they had together. Jo's breath quickened as her eyes fell on the angel's dry, chapped lips, but they were the most irresistible looking lips she had ever laid eyes on.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" she whispered. Castiel swallowed hard at their closeness.

"I'm, erm, I'm not sure ..." Castiel said back, his eyes locking with her own. He gasped suddenly when he felt Jo's hands on his chest, not knowing what to think or what to do.

"We could be here a while ..." she said, in a lustful whisper.

"Yes ..." was all Castiel could manage from where he was. Jo's hands moved up his chest, gripping the lapels of his trench.

"Have you kissed anyone before, Castiel?" Jo asked; her eyes still on his lips, her prize. Castiel shook his head.

"Never ..."

"Well, there is always a first for everything ..." she said, making Castiel gulp visibly. Their faces moved closer until their lips were just touching just enough to send an electric feeling through both of their bodies. Jo's hands came up cup his face and pushed him a little further, a little slide of tongue sneaking into each other's mouths. Castiel shivered against Jo, before pushing closer. Jo gasped against his lips when his tongue seemed to seek further entrance and soon enough their kissing was passionate, rough, so much more than the gentle kiss from moments ago. Castiel's hands ran down her back to her rear, pulling her closer to him, making her gasp once again. They were reluctant to pull away from each other, breathless and staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them made any movements until the clearing of someone's throat came from the now-open closet door.

"Dude ..." Dean said. "That was too much." Castiel just smiled at Jo before they both exited the closet, joining Ellen and the Winchester's. They walked in front, Jo and Castiel behind, linking fingers between their bodies.

"Thank you," Castiel said. Jo looked up at him as they walked. "For the kiss."

"No ... thank _you_," she replied, with her million dollar smile.

* * *

_Just a short one to try and get me through my (sort-of) writers block. :)_


End file.
